Ruin
by PandaAN19
Summary: For me for us for what we could be.


Ruin

To the closest people in my life ever.

ɞʏ:ѧʟє× ѧ.ҡ.ѧ ×ѧʟє

Play the chapter it helps...

Prologue

You know. I didn't think I'd be sitting behind bars if you asked me a year ago. How am I behind bars you may ask? Well, let's just say things went downhill once I moved to Texas. Anyway, my name is Xale how do you do? A quick run through of why I'm behind bars in the prison F.U.N (For unbearable nitwits). It all started after I left Washington (the state not the city), I had the best life there. I had two solid friends that I considered family and the prettiest and sweetest girlfriend ever. I was living the life that I always dreamed of, sadly dreams don't all end with happily ever after. After that school year ended, My family made it official we were moving to Texas. Right there and then, my soul shattered. What was I left to do? A month or so passed, I got on my plane to Texas and said my goodbyes. I knew I couldn't hold it in. It came out of me like water from a waterfall going off a cliff. I put in my earbuds and listened to my music trying to stop myself from drowning. But the songs playing were just a reminder of how good things used to be.

Months passed I went to school and I was just quiet. Didn't want anyone coming close anymore so I just kept my mouth shut. Until I overheard someone talking about me. They were talking about how I was a weirdo that didn't know anything. I was fine with that but then he brought up my past and that's when he crossed the line. He said that I probably moved because I couldn't find any friends. I was instantly filled with anger that consumed my soul. I got up and we started a fight. I threw a punch to his right shoulder and he tried to swing at my head. I ducked down and was about to hit him when the security guard grabbed me from behind and handcuffed me. And sent me to The Prison For Unbearable Nitwits.

Chapter 1: Stitches

7 days

I was in my small cell which could have been no more than 10 yards by 20 yards by 10 yards. It's been only a day since I've been thrown into this stupid prison. I was still getting into the routine, luckily. Well, I wouldn't say luckily but my cellmate Alfred, who's been here for nearly 2 years could get me started. "Hey, Alfred?"

Silence... Maybe he didn't hear me "Hey Alfred?"

No response, now he's just getting on my nerves. "Dude? Are you deaf?"

Alfred sat up on his top bunk bed and sighed. Instantly I took a step back as he spoke "You won't like it here regardless of what happens. Enjoy this week before your life comes to an end."

He laid back down and said, "Breakfast is at 7 then you'll be off to the weight room."

"Thank you," I said, but he did not respond.

When 7 o'clock hit the guard knocked on my door. I told them to come in, the guard came in and said "Xale?"

I turn towards him and said, "That'll be me."

The guard stuck his hand out and said "Nice to meet you. Name's Ken."

I shook his hand "Now if you'll follow me. I'll take you to the cafeteria."

As we walk along the sad, plain prison walls I raised the question "Aren't security guards suppose to be a little bit more intense?"

Ken shrugged his shoulders "Don't really care. Whether you're rich or poor, smart or dumb, or even free or imprisoned you're still human."

I respected his words. We arrived at the cafeteria when he said "I'll be your prison guard for the next week. If you need anything just ask." He said as he handed me an ID card.

"Get a tray, select a beverage, an appetizer, fruits or vegetables, and whatever they have as the main course." I nodded in response.

He tipped his hat towards me and walked away. I looked at him and then slowly at the lunch line with all the other unbearable kids. I was shocked to see some of them no older than 5 years of age, while others were past the age of 20 with full-grown beards. I stepped in line. I was shaking, for the first time ever I was actually nervous to get food. Everyone looked as though they were ready to snap someone's neck in an instant. I pick up a tray and already I messed up. My tray accidentally hit the guy behind me. I quickly apologize but it was too late. He shoves me to the floor and said: "You think that's funny?"

I shook my hand in denial but he pulls out a knife from his boot and said "Well I hope you learned your lesson. If you haven't this will definitely make sure you will. He walks towards me and cut the peak of my head. Then he got back into the line, I was light headed. I lost way too much blood, I thought to myself. Before I knew it, things went black.

I woke up in my cell. Alfred was sitting above me and peeks down. "Wake up mate."

I sat up with a major headache. "Where am I?"

My mind was still kind of shut down. "You got into a fight with Khalid. He pulled a knife on you and cut the top of your forehead. You laid unconscious before I got there and took you back here with Ken."

"Thanks, I guess. You could've just left me for dead ya know."

"No, not yet. By the way, breakfast is over there on the table. You can take that bed sheet off your head. I used it to stop the blood. Ken tried to sew it up and he did a pretty decent job but blood was still coming out." I could tell his stitches were hurting my wound.

I thank him again and walked over to the table and sat down. "What are you thinking about?" Alfred asked in a puzzling state of mind.

"Nothing."

I rub the cut and felt the stitches. Is this the physical version? Of having a broken heart? I wondered. I'm still alive from it but can my heart survive the aftermath like I just did? It doesn't appear so.

"Yo, Alfred?" I said cutting up my pancakes.

"Yeah?"

"By any chance, do you know what time it is?"

"Judging by the positioning of the sun. I'd say it's 7:30 kind of."

I was surprised, have I only been out cold for half an hour? He added, "P.m by the way."

Well, that explains a lot.

Chapter 2: There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back

6 days

"Xale?"

I recognize that voice, I thought to myself. I slowly turn around to see who it was.

"Wake up!" Another voice yelled out.

The vision disappeared. I woke up as Alfred continued to wake me up. "Chill!" I said as I regained my conscious.

Alfred backed up and said "My bad. But anyway Ken needs to see you."

"Ken! He's awake."

I look over to the cell door as it slowly opens. "Xale?"

I sit down on the side of my bed and said "Hm?" Wondering why he needed me.

"You're being called up. I'll take you to the warden."

I agreed, getting up he led the way out of the cell asking me to close the door behind him. "Am I in trouble?" I ask.

"Possibly. I've never heard of anyone getting called up for doing nothing wrong or something right."

"Really reassuring."

We walk the empty halls awhile before we arrived at a door at the very end of the long hallway. Ken knocks on the door. A voice coming from the other side "Yes?"

"It's subject number 19. You called him in?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Ah yes, please send him in."

Ken nodded his head, signaling me to go in. I slowly reach for the door handle. I grab a hold of it and open the door. Inside was a warm office like room. With a fireplace and bookshelves full of books and trophies. "Xale? I presume?" The man sitting in the chair faced towards me said.

I reply Yes sir."

"Good. Come, have a seat if you'd like."

I took my seat in the chair directly across from his. He turns around in his chair and just observes me with the brown handcrafted pipe in his mouth. Using his left hand he removed his pipe and let out the smoke inside of him. "Xale. Xale. Xale. I'm very curious about you. Care to tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Not much. Just an average kid with average issues."

He wasn't buying what I was selling. "Are you sure? You had a pretty decent freshman year going on. Not to mention the fact that you actually smiled back then."

"How would you know that?" I also wanted to say that he was very creepy and a stalking like a figure. I'm probably better off not upsetting the warden.

"I'm the warden. I know a lot more than people credit me for. Let's see. You signed up for Japanese class instead you ended up in Chinese. After you moved the only available language was Spanish and therefore the one year you took in Chinese was changed from a foreign language credit into an elective credit. You took Physical Education as in excuse to not do sports. Which I find a shame because you seem like an athletic kid."

Alright, he is legit scaring me. The fact that he nails all these facts is creepy, but knowing my motivations just crossed the line a little too much. "Well, a jock or in your case athletic isn't a great word to describe me."

"Are you sure? From what I've seen you're naturally above average when it comes to strength, your endurance is pretty high, and even your speed is amazing."

"Can we just cut to the chase? Why am I here? I'm sure it's not so you can praise me."

He placed the pipe back in his mouth and then took a breath, removing the pipe he let out some smoke. "You're impatient. As I expected."

"I'm not impatient!"

He laughs with little specks of smoke escaping between each breath. "My apologies, you prefer the phrase a man that values time. Which is understandable but is an invalid term in your use."

"Why's that now?"

"If you truly did value your time then every minute would be important and you wouldn't mourn the past."

"I don't mourn my past you... apologies for getting out of line. Sir, I do not mourn about my past as you are stating."

"Then why may I ask? Why did you hit Tyler? Why were you sent here?"

I had to think about it, for once he made sense. "Sir, I don't have an answer for you."

"I'll come back to it. Now. I called you here to ask you one question."

"What's the question?"

Popping the pipe back in his mouth he takes a breath and exhales smoke, exerting the pipe from his colorless lips. "What do you value?"

"What do you mean?"

He exhales again as more smoke exits his mouth. "What is important to you? What means a lot to you? What can't you live without? I'll give you an opportunity to state two values."

I knew my answer as soon as he asked the question. But to reveal personal things like that is a lot harder than it seems. "I guess. I mean if you want to know. What I value most is..." I said shuddering.

"Hm... You seem to be struggling to answer. Why? No one is here beside me to hear what you have to say. There should be nothing restricting you from answering."

I took a deep breath and continued "I value friendships and relationships."

"See. Now was that so hard?"

The clock above the fireplace clicked and he looked at it. "Now where does the time go? It's already one afternoon. You're dismissed."

I nod my head and said, "Alright, thanks for having me warden, sir."

Again with sticking the pipe in his mouth and taking a breath, he said: "Please, just call me ."

"Alright, take care," I said as I exited his office.

Chapter 3: Aftertaste

5 days

Lunch period. I'm sitting at the table next to the exit into the weight room, with Alfred.

"How're your first few days here?"

I took a bite out of the soggy, disgusting, and nasty pizza out of starvation. I cover my mouth "Well, it's an interesting experience. How about you? How has your time here been?"

He was hesitant to answer, "Xale. We need to talk. Your time here maybe great but by the seventh day you'll be in pain."

I recall him talking about something along these lines. "You said that before. May I ask what it's all about?"

He looks behind him at the security guard who is stationed in front of the weight room. "Forget it. We'll discuss this later. Now if you'll excuse me I have some weights that need lifting." He said as he got up and headed for the weight room.

I continue sitting down and thinking to myself "Alfred... There seems to be something off about him ever since I got here."

The pizza soggy pizza in my hand slips out and onto my plate. "Yeah, that's enough of that."

I head over to the weight room. Alfred was the only one in there. Doing benches, he's benching 450 without a spotter. "You nerd a spotter?" A voice behind me asks.

I turn around to see Ken. I said, "Sure if you wouldn't mind."

"Don't mind at all. How much are you thinking?" He asks on our way towards the bench.

"150 will do."

"Isn't 150 a little light for you ain't it?"

I shrug and lay down on the bench. I pick up the bar and lower it to my chest and push back up. I honestly wish I could bench more.

"Something on your mind?" Ken asks.

He picks up the bar. I sat up and looked over at my right shoulder. "My shoulder is busted up. I can really do much without it hurting."

"What happened?"

"Just your average everyday stupid stunts. I was playing basketball with some guys when I took an awkward shot that snapped my shoulder."

"Did you get it check out?"

"No. At the time I didn't get it checked out because I didn't want negative results coming out. I was friends with someone who I personally thought would think a lot less of me if they hadn't already."

"That's kind of dumb, don't you think?"

I laid back down and began to press again. "I mean yeah. But I still feel the after effect of it and what could have happened if I got it checked out."

My right shoulder gives in. "Oh.."

Ken grabs the bar and places it on the holders. "I think that's enough of that."

"Agreed. What about you? Do you have any bad aftertaste decisions?"

He scratched his head "Now that I think about it. There is one."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"My bad decision is definitely working here."

I cross my arms and turn my head away "Fine! I see how it is!" I replied in response in a sarcastic tone.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You could have specified that."

He shrugs.

He leads the way back to my cell from the weight room. Now that he brought up my shoulder and how bad of a decision that was. I continuously thought about other bad decisions. Well, maybe not bad but regretful decisions that will leave a bad stain on my brain. "Something on your mind?" Ken asks as we were walking to the cell.

I shook my head no in response. A bad decision I'll always remember is. Not giving time to the right people as soon as I could. *sigh* That would've been a game changer for sure.

He opens the cell door and tips his hat "Have a good one."

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are some people's paths more difficult than others?"

He thought about it. "Hm. Well if you want to know what I think, I'd say it's because those with difficult roads are given difficult journeys to shape that. They were deemed worthy enough to be given the obstacles that they are facing. Why do you ask?"

"Thanks, Ken. Have a good night." I told him as I closed the cell door to go lay in bed.

Chapter 4: No Promises

4 Days

Laying on the side of my bed. It couldn't have been past noon. I stare out my cell window and just ponder. There was too much on my mind to do anything else. I tried my best to simplify my complex thoughts but it was way too much.

"You good mate?"

I look up at Alfred, "Yeah. Just thinking about some things."

"What's on your mind?"

"Some days I wish I could relive."

"Why would you want to relive the past?"

He's asking a lot more than I feel like answering. "I would want to relive the past to hear what I said. To hear my cause again."

"What do you mean by cause?"

"The reason for why I was still trying."

"Wait. Are you saying you gave up?"

I shrugged as he continues on "I guess. That's probably why I'm in here. I know that the people I truly care about could care less about where I am nowadays."

"Come on, you know that's a bunch of baloney."

"If it were, I wouldn't be talking to you. A few weeks ago I was talking to some old friends. We had a blast. That's when things collapsed afterward. I have a high tolerance for many things, but something just shook my tank and I couldn't tolerate it anymore. With that came a monster, it was a side of me that made decisions that I didn't enjoy at all. The real me couldn't do anything, the real me was watching helplessly as the monster made actions that killed dreams, memories, and everything that matter. By the time that monster died down it was too late. The damage was done, I knew I couldn't do anything to fix what was broken so I coward away and left the problem altogether. That meant leaving a very few people I cared about."

"It's never too late to make up with those you care about."

"In my case, it is. I live life for certain moments and I don't know how much more I can take. I can't make promises if I can't even keep them. I promised them I'd always be there for them and look where I am? No promises. Just none."

Alfred hops down from his bunk and sat next to me. "Look here."

I look into his hand. He slowly opens it and revealed a necklace. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's her necklace. She's never taken it off. Before she passed, she handed this to me. Every night I wish that she'd come back but she never does."

I watch as teardrops land on the necklace. "Look. Xale never gives up. Everything and anything is possible as long as you never give up."

I shook my head in agreement as there was nothing to say after someone says something like that.

"My point being, if you believe in someone. Then a miracle can happen and things may work out no matter how dark things get."

He got up, wiped his cheeks and climbed up onto his bed and laid down. Maybe he was right.

*A few months prior*

"You know what Brian! If your ass wasn't to flipping quiet and chill maybe we wouldn't be arguing about this." He yelled.

"Shut your mouth! You have no room to talk all you do is act kind and innocent but deep down you're just an ugly, mean, and horrific human being." Brian yelled back.

"Will both of you just stop it you're acting like two-year-olds!" Austin said stepping in.

"Why? I'm just stating facts here! And you why are you trying to be a peacemaker we all know you can't deal with being a leader! You don't have any authority because you're always laid back. So step away from this conversation!" He said again out of rage.

"Xale why are you being like this? This isn't you! This isn't the Xale I became friends with, brothers with!"

"Oh, now it's my fault, is it? The truth might as well spill sometime smarty pants and it might as well be now."

Austin tried to grab a hold of me, "Stop it! I said stop it! Listen to yourself! Those words aren't and shouldn't be in your vocabulary. They're not your words. You have got to realize that!"

I look at both of them and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for all the hell and pain I've caused," I said as I ran away.

I can't believe I ever let it get to that point. I'm such a fool.

Chapter 5: Show You

3 Days

"Oh gosh. My head hurts." I said waking up after an awkward slumber.

Knocking comes from the cell door. I rub my hair to make sure I was still okay. "Come in?"

A guard came in, he must have been new. His voice was shaky as though he was scared of me. "Sir Nguyen?"

I sit up on the side of my bed "That'd be me. What's up?"

He spoke with a wheezy sounding voice behind his words "Just a quick survey. What is your go-to weapon in a zombie apocalypse?"

That seems like a really odd question, and I mean really odd. But I thought nothing of it "I'd have to go with a simple pair of daggers."

The guard took notes and said, "Have a good day sir."

Alright, thanks? I guess. "I laid back down trying to process what or why he just talked to me."

"Why a pair of daggers?" Alfred asks from his top bunk.

"Just an easier and more reliable weapon of choice. What would be your weapon?" I ask.

"I would have to say a bow."

"And you're questioning my choice why?" I said with a hint of a laugh.

"I'm a good shot. Just like that girl from the hungry games."

"I don't think it's called.." He cuts me off.

"But yeah that's why" Alfred responded.

"But how can you defend yourself fast enough?"

"When in the face of battle, you'll understand that it's not about the weapons. It's about the heart of the warrior."

"What does that even.." The knocking came from the door, it was Ken telling us to come out to breakfast.

Alfred jumps out of his bed and towards the door. "You coming?" He asks me.

I nod in response and slowly arise from my bed because who actually wants to get out of bed? "What's for breakfast Ken?" I ask.

"Eh, no one really knows what the chefs cook nowadays. But I have a huge announcement!"

Alfred and I eagerly wait to hear what is was. No answer. "Well?" I said. "What's the big announcement?"

"Our construction for the new basketball court is finally done! After lunch, you guys are free to head over there."

It was at this moment I ran faster than I have ever run in my life. In a time span of two minutes, I run to the cafeteria, get my good, sit down, finish eating my food, and run outside towards the court. When I got there, there were already a team, or five teens playing ball. "Y'all mind if I join?" I ask them.

They were using the only ball that I saw around. Their shortest player who was still about five inches taller than me got the ball in his hands and slowly walks toward me. "You think you can ball with us?" The guy asks.

I nod "Sure, why not?"

The guy laughs and said, "There's no way your height can play ball."

"And why is that?"

"Cuz course, you need either skill or height to ball. You look like you got none of the above son."

I ask for the ball. He bounces passes me the ball and I pass it back to him. He gives me the ball, I just started a 1v1. "How about I show you what makes me who I am. Make it take it!"

I dribbled to the left corner I shoot the ball behind the arc. "One, I have two friends that have gotten me this far and I need to keep fighting!"

The ball splashes in. The guy was shaking but was trying to play it off "beginners luck."

He gives me the ball again and this time I run towards the hoop taking a hop. Faking my shot "Two, she will always be a part of me and because of that I can't lose even when I don't win."

The ball bounces off the backboard and in. "If you make this next shot kid. I'll give you the win, if not I win."

I shrug my shoulders and get the ball. I fake a dribble to the right and quickly break left as the guy falls to my right. "Three, my future is on the line, and if I fail all of my pain and sufferings would've been for nothing."

The ball rolls around the rim before falling in. "That's game."

I get the ball and walk over to my foe. I stuck my hand out and said "Xale."

The guy smiles as he reaches out for my hand as I pull him up "Name's Dom."

I hand him the ball and said "If you guys ever want to play just ask I'm always ready for some basketball.

I walk inside as Alfred and Ken were at the door. "Xale how did you?" Alfred ask.

"Practice makes the impossible a reality."

I walk to my cell as Ken closes the cell door as I enter. I wish I could tell them how much they have helped me to grow as a person.

Chapter 6: Patience

2 Days

My face was lying dead against the pillow. "Alfred! I'm so bored." I said mumbling against the pillow.

"Be patient. The free period is only two away."

My head bounces off the pillow. "Really?" I said excitedly.

"Hours away. I forgot about that."

"Ugh!" I cried out slamming my head against my pillow.

"Chill dude. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know man. I just have a problem with waiting."

"I mean we all do but why are you beating yourself up so hard over it?"

I turn around in bed. "I guess I'm impatient. When it comes to some things."

"Kid. You make no sense nowadays. When you're impatient then you're just impatient there's no in between."

Alfred always has to make sense, doesn't he? "Well. Waiting for a sports event is when I'm extremely impatient."

I didn't feel like telling him the other side. "Well? What about when you are patient?" Alfred ask.

"Really dude. Why'd you have to ask that?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Ugh, it's really, really, and I mean really stupid."

"Nothing is stupid. Trust me."

"When it comes to texting I will instantly text back to people because I never believed in leaving people hanging. But waiting for them to respond is fine with me for some reason."

"Huh."

"What do you mean huh?"

"Nothing, just found that interesting. If it were me it'd drive me crazy if someone didn't respond."

"To every man their own will," I respond.

"Nice. Where'd you learn that one from?"

"Well. There are many things I learn but after learning so many things you just have to make things up."

"What's your favorite quote that you made up?"

"I don't really have one. But if there was one that I'd say I liked a lot it would be "Things never go your way sometimes, or ever. But when it does appreciate it because another one may not come so soon."

"Did you come up with that yourself?"

"Eh, don't really know." I lied.

If I could go back in time before I was sent in here. I'd tell my past self that. It's true. The only reason I got into a fight was that I stopped believing that things would go my way and mourned on the past.

"And that is how you pass time. It's free period you're free to go now." Alfred said.

The cell doors open "How has it been two hours?"

"When you're engaged in a conversation five hours will seem like five minutes. What are your plans for your free period?"

And that's when I realize that I had no plans. "I honestly have no idea."

He gave me a blank look "Then why did you make such a big fuss about free period?"

I shrug, cause frankly, I have no clue. Alfred continues "Well if you have nothing to do, would you mind helping me?"

I love helping people but with Alfred, everything seems to be a little bit iffy. "Sure, I said. What are we doing?"

"Glad you're on board. I need you to help me talk to this girl."

I knew I shouldn't have helped him. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you to help me. So what are we going do?"

"Who are you trying to to talk to?"

"Well. You see. She's um... yeah.." Alfred was beginning to blush.

I rest my face in my hand and said "Alfred. My dude. How am I suppose to help you if you don't tell me who she is."

"Alright fine. Her name is Jina."

"OH SNAP! ALFRED IS GROWING UP, GOING FOR THEM BIG FISH!" I holler out.

He jumps off his bed and said "Shut up! Now, are you going help me or not?"

"Don't worry I got this under control. Leave it to me."

I jump out of bed and signaled him to follow me. He did and we began our walk to the other side of this prison. "What's the plan exactly?" Alfred asks as we were approaching our destination.

"You'll see." Is all I told him.

We got to her cell and I knock on the door. Alfred began to slowly back away "I forgot to call my mom. So yeah.."

I pulled his arm and drag him towards the door. Jina opens up and says "Hey Xale, Alfred. How are Y'all doing?"

"Hey Jina, sorry for disturbing you. But Alfred kind of wanted to talk to you so is it cool if he comes in and talks with you?" I ask for Alfred.

"Yes, of course. Come on in Alfred. Xale? Will you be joining him?"

I shook my head "Sorry, wish I could but I have to finish up some work. You two have fun." I shove Alfred inside and close the door saying goodbye to the two of them.

That's why some things you shouldn't be patient with. They should get along fine hopefully. But my good deed for the day is done getting a guy to open up to his crush.

Chapter 7: Hold on

1 Day

I was last to the cafeteria after sleeping in a bit. I wasn't fully conscious yet so I just got my lunch and sat down at my table. "Morning Jina. Morning Alfred."

I thought about what I just said and then regained consciousness fully. "Wow wait! What's going on here?"

Jina was sitting next to Alfred and I was surprised at how close they got overnight. "Well after you left thongs were awkward for sure. Alfred was in shock basically."

"I was not." Alfred murmurs.

"Whatever you say, Alfred. Anyway, I help him calm down enough to where he could speak English again. Which took quite some time. But afterward, he explained a lot to me. At first, it was a tad bit much to take in, after breaking everything down I realized something. Someone in this world actually didn't think I was worthless."

Relationships are such a mystery, they come in many different ways. "Well, congrats to you two."

They both smile and said "Thanks!"

Now, this is creeping me out. I finish eating the rest of my breakfast and head out to the court. Dom and his buddies were practicing as usual. "Yo, Xale?"

I look up, Dom was signaling me to come over. That I did. "What's up?"

"You mind teaching us some tricks?"

Although I was standing in front of them my mind was in another world. He repeats himself "Xale? You there."

I snap out of my trance and look at them "Sure. Let me teach you guys one of my favorite moves the fake shammgod. You all know how to do the shammgod right?"

While talking to them I begin to think about why I felt so weird around Jina and Alfred. "What's wrong with me?" I thought to myself.

"You know the answer."

I look around and ask who said that. Dom and his friends look at me if as though I was crazy. "You really think I'm a person."

I turn around to see if the voice was coming from behind me. It wasn't I turn back ahead and saw. "Myself?"

"How do you not know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to look back just a year and go through that year."

"I really don't get what you're trying to do to me."

"Just trust me on this one. I really don't want to show you."

"What are you even saying? Am I really that crazy?"

"That's it shut your eyes."

I never thought that I'd get told to do something by me. I close my eyes, "Now open them." My other said.

"Do you know what this is?" He asks.

"I guess it's me in my old house waking up."

I saw myself get up and go to the restroom. "Now while he's away looking at his phone."

I slowly walk over to his phone and go to the calendar app. I drop the phone and get instant goosebumps. "No way.."

"Alfred and Jina are more like you and her. It's the nostalgia that is offsetting you. Now close your eyes."

I open my eyes again. I was in my room but the lights were off and it was dark out. "Xale I really didn't want you to relive this. Do you know what this is? Or more importantly when this is?"

I was quiet and shaken. "Yeah," I told him.

"This was the day that she sent the text that has pushed you so far. 'I don't want this to be a goodbye but a see you again.' Xale you've fought hard since then because you wanted to believe in those words. Why are you throwing it all away like it was a lie?"

Something was falling from my eyes like a piece of grass blowing in the wind. The teardrop hit the floor "I can't believe I forgot."

"Xale, I am you. I know you. I also know that you need to hold on a little longer. Just a little longer. Then everything will fall into place."

"Thanks."

I blink and the next thing I knew I was on the basketball court hitting the shammgod. I shot the ball as it goes in. "Hold on. That's what I should do. No matter how long it takes it should be worth it."

That night Alfred walks into our cell late and goes up to his top bunk and lies there. After five minutes of uncontested silence, he says "Prepare for tomorrow."

Chapter 8: Mercy Like This

The day

Five in the morning.

Ken knocks on our cell door. I wake up to answer it. "Xale it's time."

I wasn't fully awake yet so I woke up and fell right back to sleep. He knocks again, this time I heard the knocking so I head to the door. "Good luck," Alfred said as I open the door.

Ken was silent signaling me to follow him. "What's going on Ken?" I ask.

He took a deep breath "It's Combat Day."

"Combat Day? Like you mean I'm fighting?" I ask him nervously.

He shrugs as he led me towards the front door? We arrive at the front desk as he tells me to wait where I was. He walks over to the man behind the desk and talks to him. "What was going on?" I thought.

Ken leaves back into the prison. Two men walk through the front door and ask the man at the desk something. The man behind the desk pointed at me. The two men turn their heads over to look at me. I knew I was in trouble. One of the men asks me "You... Come with us."

Thinking about the outcomes I knew the worse outcomes would come if I didn't do what they ask so I follow them. They lead me through the front doors and there I saw a small black car. One man opens the door and orders me to go in, while the other man walks around and sat in the driver's seat.

The three of us got settled in the car and drove off. I was full of questions but when you're in a car with two strangers. The best option may be to not talk. The day was rainy which made the sky all gray. It felt like I was locked in the car for hours. The passenger driver began to list things "Xale, 16, Male, 5'4, Asian, Brown eyes, 3.9 GPA, size 8.5, and sent to F.U.N prison because of a fight."

That was the last word spoken in that ride. Until we arrive at our destination. The vehicle came to a slow stop. The driver turns off the car, the passenger gets out and opens the door for me. I got out of my car to see a small building. The man leads me inside, we walk into the building it was pitch black. The man doesn't appear to enter with me. I turn back to see the two doors that we entered from. He was standing there as the blueish doors slowly fade to black. I was in complete darkness.

A familiar voice broke the silence "Xale! Glad you could make it buddy!"

A dim, yellow lights begin to light up in the middle of the room. "Who's there?"

I walk towards the light, getting slower and more cautious with every step. I got to the lightbulb and stood right under it. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

Slowly clapping started to occur. I look behind me, towards the direction I came in. The white lights slowly came on with every clap until I could make out who was clapping. " ?"

"Yes, Xale. Very good. Welcome to the Fun in F.U.N." He vanishes.

His voice continues saying "You may be wondering many things such as how I did that or why you're here. The answer to one of them will be revealed soon, and the other is a hologram of me."

"Mr.V I want answers now!"

"That will not do. First, pick up those two daggers."

"I refuse to do anything until you tell me what's going on!"

"That won't be possible Xale."

I was confused "Why's that?"

"Your prison outfit is designed to not only stay on and not rip but also to shock bad doers."

"Wait. Wha.." Suddenly I felt hundreds of volts quickly running through me and shocking me. I fell to the ground.

"Oh come on Xale. Is that all you've got?"

I tried to get up. I push myself up onto one knee and rest on it. "Now pick up the two daggers. Or prepare to get shocked."

I had no choice. I reach for the two daggers with my two hands and pick them up. "Good, you're finally listening. Now walk over to the red 'X' in the center of the room."

I don't know if I could stand. I push myself off my knee and drag myself towards the 'X' "What do you want from me?"

"Don't know. What are you willing to do to entertain me?"

"I.." He shocks me again preventing me from answering. The shock feels like knives just penetrating my skin and destroying my bones.

I close my eyes and open them again. "No way."

"Sarai, Austin, Brian. What are you guys.."

"Save your reunion for the funeral Xale."

" this has gone far enough!"

"We've just begun my friend." I hear the press of a button.

The shocking surges through my body and I fall to the ground once more. I try to endure it but he turns it up even higher as blood begins to run out of my mouth. "Stop it, Vik!" Austin yelled.

The shocking stops. "Oh come on. Y'all don't find this entertaining? After what this monster did to you?"

"His words cut deep. But I don't believe this is a way anyone should get punished." Brian said.

I slowly get up and tried to make out some words " ! Stop this madness! If you're trying to teach me a lesson. Then I'd like to tell you I have learned my lesson. Treat those with respect no matter who they are and where they are because friendships and true happiness are found without respect."

He smacks his lips "Xale, Xale, Xale you still think this is a test of some sorts. But this my friend. This is reality!"

" sir. I ask you to please stop torturing him! He doesn't deserve this. He may have screwed up once, we all have. Some more than others but that doesn't change the fact that we still messed up." Sarai finally said.

"Ah, so you all want him to be free. Well then, let's see what he thinks. Xale Rise!"

I cough off the last few drops of blood from the last shock and rose. Slowly off my knees then off my leg. I stood but wasn't stable, "Alright, Xale. Do you want your freedom? All you have to do is choose."

"Choose what?" I said with whatever breath of words I had left.

"Look behind you."

"No. What are you guys."

"Xale. All you have to do is kill your family, Sarai, or Austin and Brian and the rest of you all will be free. If you decide not to kill anyone then I will force you to watch me kill each and every single one."

My heart snapped. I fell to the floor. "Not like this. Never did I ever want it to end like this."

"Xale. I told you once, I'll say it again. Never choose me over your friends and family." Sarai said.

I could hear the sadness in her voice. If only you knew you were both to me.

"Look, Xale. I'm not good with speeches and all. But I still believe that if you were in my shoes you'd die for me. I'm sure Brian thinks that way too. So take us out." Austin said.

That was probably the best thing he's ever said. But he knows that I can't.

"Alex. It's been nice knowing you as a friend and as a brother. You were a jerk sometimes but you were the better of us two. Mom and Dad agree that if you believe it's right you can put us down." Said Allen.

Maybe he was my brother after all.

"Xale. What happened to you? You use to be so strong with such confident words. Where are they now?" said.

I rose up and pick up my two daggers "Alright I've made my choice. God have mercy on what I'm about to do."

I point my knife towards Brian and Austin. "Sorry, you two."

I release the knives from my hand they both cover their eyes. I run ahead as soon as I throw them and jump up. The knives impaled my back. I fall straight to the ground. Austin and Brian take a peek. But there were no knives anywhere except in my back.

"Xale. You fool. You thought you were doing everyone a favor but instead you died a fool."

" . I may have died a fool. But someone died. Therefore, the rest are free..."

The minimum amount of blood I needed has left my body. I guess I'm going down. Like this.

Epilogue

S-Never Be Alone

"You'll never be alone

When you miss me close your eyes

I may be far but never gone"

B-This is what it takes

"Cause if you don't understand yet

Then I'll never let you forget

That you don't have to do this on your own"

A-Believe

"Did you know that it's true

Everything is possible

There's nothing we can't do"

After all this. I would like to say I'm a sorry excuse for a human being. But.. Can I apologize for it now?


End file.
